The Legend of Zelda Links Quest
by anubis64
Summary: Link is sent on a Quest by the Great Deku Tree this is the first time ive written so i hope you like it R&R Some refs to the ColdFire Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any associated material

Please Read and Review

-The Legend of Zelda the Twilight Princess

**Chapter 1**

There was a swift sun rise the when Link's life changed forever………

Running…running through the forest arrows flying behind, a man, a man in all black holding a black bow,

"Ahhhhhhhh"

The man draws a night black sword and with a malevolence voice said

"Good to see you again, time to die"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" shouted Link as he awoke petrified by the dream or was it a dream; Link had scratches all over his body

"Link, Link what's happing" shouted a voice from the door

"Who is it Sharea is it you?" asked Link

"Yes I heard you scream and wounded what happened" she asked

As Link sat up he noticed he was in his clothes, a green hat with green trousers and a green top, he also wore a brown belt with a golden Tri Force symbol placed on it. Link also carried weapons, a small shield with the Tri Force on it and a small sword with a Huryleion inscription on it that says "Be Strong Be Brave In The Face Of Darkness"

"I had a bad dream" he answered

"Well come to my house and we will cook you some breakfast ok" she suggested

"I'll be over in a bit" said Link

As she left Link got up and walked to his bed but before he could reach it a vision hit him.

"Zelda" Link said

"Link" said Zelda

"I've missed you LINK BEHIND YOU!" Shouted Zelda

As Link turned he was hit by a pain like no other it was beyond pain, his head was flaming his sword in front of him glowing red, as a man with green hair and blood red eyes slowly killed him.

"Link you are the hero of time but you can not kill me" said the man

Link awoke in his sister's home in her bed with a severe migraine and even more scratches on him.

"Oh Link your awake, I told you that you would fall if you don't pay attention," said Sharea

"Well, you know best" said Link

"Don't joke you could have died" she worried

As he sat up Mido came in with some important information

"Link see your better," asked Mido

"Like you care you big eared prick" snapped Link

"Oh year you freaky green elf" replied Mido

"Oh here we go" side Sharea "look don't start you two I know you hate each other but would you like to take this fight out side?"

"I am sorry Link, I came to tell you that the Great Deku Tree requests your presence" Mido told Link.

"What? The Great Deku Tree only calls someone if is vital" stated Link

"Well I must go strait away to tell the elders of this, Sharea Link goodbye" said Mido as he left

I must go Sharea I can not be late, goodbye" as he departed on his way to the Great Deku Tree

Link attracted many gazes from the young to the old. Before he reached the Deku Clearing a voice echoed from the clearing, not just any voice the one from his dreams. Link ran to the Clearing just in time to see the man in all black standing in front of the Great Deku Tree holding the night black sword.

"Hello old teacher we meat again" said the man

"Thou is dead, thou is dead. Thou died, you were killed" said the tree

"I was but I have came from the Twilight Realm in the body of Grandrouf, I am Gannon ruler of the Twilight Realm and soon to be the ruler of Huryle" said Gannon

"Thou are not a ruler, you are a plague, a curse and I will not bow to you" boomed the tree

"For that, you will die…. slowly" ordered Gannon

"Noooooooooo" shouted the Tree in pain as the demon slashed at him loping off branches and slashing his face, and than as if it had heard a twig crack he disintegrated into pieces and was blow away. Link ran to the Deku Tree falling before him.

"Great Deku Tree, who?" started Link

"Thou will ask questions after if there is time." said the Tree "Ahhhh, I am dying Link, Huryle is destined for destruction thou is its only hope" struggling to speak

"How ho" tried Link

"The Demon Gannon has returned, from a place called the Twilight Realm in which Huryle has fallen into ruin it…itthat was ancient Huryle, Link you must find the Tri Force and reclaim the Master sword only with the Tri Force and the Master sword can Gannon be defeated" finished the Tree with a great sigh "Now Link, your questions." asked the Tree

"Was that Gannon?" asked Link

"Yes" answered the Tree

"Are you dying, who, what will happen the Forest and the villages?" asked Link

"They will live, on the elders will control the village instead of me" answered the Tree

As he finished he creaked and turned brown and with an almighty groan the Great Deku Tree was dead. Link fell to the ground his head in his hands and just when he thought it could not get worse Mido came into the clearing and saw Link there with a dead Deku Tree and came to the first conclusion.

"You killed him, you killed him" shouted Mido


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You are unsafe you are the only one in the village with a weapon, you have one day to say good bye and leave the Forest" said Mido

"What! Mido you are the stupidest, the craziest and the biggest eared twat in the whole of Huryle" shouted Link

"Link just leave" said Mido pointing at the exit to the clearing

As Link ran home the eyes were on him again. "Link, Link what's going on?" asked Sharea

"He's leaving, he was found with the Deku Tree, he was dead, chopped down by a sword" Explained Mido

"Mido you stupid idiot" shouted Sharea throwing a bowl of soup in his lap

"Link are you leaving is it true?" asked Sharea

"Yes I am it seems I am not welcome here" said Link

"Link…. Link don't go please don't go" begged Sharea

As Link did not answer she left for her house, a tear ran down his cheek, he finished packing and was about to leave Sharea came in with a piece of paper and gave it to Link an ran out with tears running from her eyes. Link opened up the crumpled piece of paper and saw it had a picture of Link and Sharea in a house, he placed it in his pack and left.

When Link reached the borders of the village he looked back one last time and went into the Dark Forest. As he walked Link felt eyes on him, suddenly a pile of bones arose and formed a skeleton with a wooden shield and a metal sword, the skeleton swung the sword and just missed Link, Link drew his sword and shield but had had little practise with them so he just swung and sliced the skeleton in two but as he looked at the body it turned to dust. As he continued he felt a brush of wind on his neck he spun around just in time to see a black arrow shout past his head, he began to run as a black figure moved behind, suddenly he remembered the vision and knows what was going to happen. Suddenly an arrow hit him in the shoulder and he fell onto the ground

"Good to see you again, time to die," said the figure and as the figure swung his sword Link passed out but not in time to see a blue figure block the sword.

When Link awoke he found himself in a bed yet again with a bandage around his arm, Link tried to get up but he fell back down in tremendous pain.

"What are you doing? You should not be getting up." shouted a voice from the door

"I'm fine," said Link. As his vision cleared he saw a girl was the one talking to him, she had blonde shoulder length hair and wore a simple dress in cream, with a head clip with a strange inscription placed on it. It was a symbol Link had thought he had seen it before but could not tell for sure.

"Did you save me? Or was it someone else?" asked Link

"No I found you on the borders of the Dark Forest with that wound, why do you ask?" said the girl

"No reason" said Link. When she had left Link tried to get up but with the arrow wound it was hard, finally Link managed to get up and walked to the table where she had left a bowl of hot soup for him. He finished the soup and placed his cloths back on but before he could leave the girl reappeared.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked

"I must leave I am on a mission" explained Link

"Well, you're not going till I say you are ok, what shall I call you?" asked the girl

"Link and you?" asked Link

"You can call me Rosha I am the Mayor's daughter," answered Rosha

"So Rosha as it seems I can not leave what can I do?" asked Link

"You can rest," said Rosha So Link did, he went back to the bed and fell asleep.

"You can not escape Link, you are mine" said a grim voice

"You underestimate me and my power." said Link. They ran at each other swords drawn one glowing gold and one glowing red. Link again woke shouting and with more scratches on him.

"What's wrong Link?" asked Rosha

"Bad dream" Link panted

"Your arm it's healed, that's imposable!" said a shocked Rosha

"What! But how?" wondered Link

The girl ran out of the house shouting for someone to come and see, she returned with a man wearing a blue drape and a golden chain around his neck. "I am Veadran Mayor of Toronta, how have you healed your self?" asked the Mayor

"I don't know I just fell asleep and dreamt a nightmare then I awoke and I was healed," explained Link

"Well I for one don't believe you." said a voice from behind "You must have used magic." it said

"Dampe shut up and go back to work," demanded the Mayor

"Digging graves is all I do for dead people like you" rime Dampe and left.

"Don't mind him Link, he's mad. Well I see you are better but I don't want you leaving the village until you are sure you are ready. Feel free to walk around the village but the homes of people here are off limits unless they say so ok." explained the Mayor

"Ok," Link said. And so they left and Link feeling grateful that the Mayor had given him access to the village went out to see. When he saw the endless felids of golden grass and the birds singing in the trees he was reminded of home and all he had left behind


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Link wandered he found a barn with strange animals in it. "Hello who are you?" asked Link

"Mooooo" said the animal

"Mooooo? Wait a second you're a cow we drink milk in our village that comes from a cow that goes Mooooo" said Link "Where dose the milk come from?" asked Link

"Mooooo" answered the cow

"Is Mooooo all you can say?" asked Link again

"What are you doing?" said a man from the door

"I am trying to talk to this cow but so far it's a one way conversation," answered Link

"Well cow boy would you like to go riding?" asked the man

"Riding? What?" asked Link?

"Well you could ride a chicken, a horse you dumbo," answered the man

"Ok" said Link

Son they went to the stables to find a horse that Link could ride. "Hey that horse looks nice can I ride that one?" asked Link

"Are you mad that's the Mayor Vedrans horse no, no you can ride her" finished the man

He pointed to a young horse in one of the stables; she was brown haired with a black nose and white feet. "Her names Ephona and she dose not have an owner as every one in the village has a horse" said the man

"She is magnificent" Link said in ore

"You like him?" asked the man

"Nhaaaaaaa" answered Ephona

"Well she likes you so if you pass the test you can have her" said the man

Link could not speak only gaze a thank you.

So Link saddled up and was ready to go and beat the test. "The test is made up of four parts; Riding, Jumping, fighting and Taking Care of her, ok" explained the man

"Ok man, what shall I call you?" asked Link

"No time for names Link" said the man

"How did you know my name?" asked Link but never got an answer as Ephona shot off out of the barn, carrying Link on her Back.

He shot off into the nearest field and began to jump the hedges; he flew into the air every time Ephona jumped; the grace of the horse as she bound over the hedges was astounding.

Then Link came upon an old scarecrow and thought it a perfect time to test his fighting abilities, he jumped off Ephona and picked a nice thick branch hoped back on Ephona and ran at the scarecrow. He began to slash and stab at the scarecrow until the straw started to come through the chest of the scarecrow, and with a one last slash Link dropped the wood and shot off back to the stables.

Link was amazed by the experience, as he climed of the horse the Mayor came into the stable.

"I see you like Ephona, and she likes you well I see no reason for you not to have her so she is yours." Finished the Mayor

"Where was the other man? He was dressed all in blue?" Asked Link

"No there was no one here but me" answered the man.

Links mind was racing so many unanswered questions about the man as he thought he had seen him before. Questions like; when he was in the forest with the man who wanted to kill him, Link thought the man he saw today stepped in front of him to save him, but he may be wrong.

"Link come up to my house were having a Sunday dinner and thought you might want to come along? You do look famished." Asked the Mayor

"Ok I will come up in a minute, I'll just put Ephona back in her stable" said Link

At the end of this the Mayor left the barn.

As Link went up to the Mayors house he saw a dark swirl to the east in the sky and he thought he also saw a man. The man who had burnt his home the man that killed the Deku tree, the man who had tried to kill him if the Dark Forest was walking into the portal and as soon as it had appeared it was gone. Link tried to not think about it as he sat down with the Mayor and his family but the image of him was burnt onto his mind as he dug into his dinner.

"Now Link" said the Mayor as dinner ended "What are you planning to do concerning the future?"

"Well I am planning to go on the journey I was set on doing before I arrived here, through" said Link looking at the Mayors daughter Rosha who had taken care of him "I have thought of staying, through I could not tell you why" finished Link

"Well" said the Mayor caching a hint of what was happening "You are welcome to come back any time and please take Ephona, she will help you a lot on your journey."

"Thank you but it is late and I must sleep good night" said Link and departed

Early the next morning Link awoke to the sound of shouting and horns blowing, grabbing his sword, as he ran out of Rosha's home to see flames coming from the roofs of half a dozen homes including the stables. Link ran to them to see is Ephona was alright, he ran to her stable but she was not there, Links hart was pounding as screams rang out over the village, suddenly an almighty naaaaaaa came from the door

"EPHONA" Shouted Link, she shot up to him and Link jumped on and noticed a gigantic bore with a Morgoblin on top racing after Rosha and at this Link shot off sword drawn charging after the Morgoblin. Link rode to the side of the Morgoblin slashing at him cutting through the leather armour it was warring and slashing its arm off, the blood splattered over Link turning his green cloth a dark black. The arm less morgoblin tried to keep control of the bore while trying to slash at Link, the bore began to buck sending the monster flying into an open fire its flesh burning as tried to put it's self out.

"LINK!" shouted a voice, Link looked for its owner and found it with Rosha; she had been captured by a Morgoblin which seemed to be the head one since he was in silver armour with a crude helmet.

Suddenly the head Morgoblin sounded a horn and the black portal Link had seen before had appeared the Morgoblins retreated through it, taking Rosha with it.

"ROSHA!" shouted Link as he shot off after the Morgoblins and through the portal.

Just after Link ran into the Portal a crushing pain shot through him and he felt his bones being crushed and bent, his organs being moved around his body being transformed into something else. He saw his hands being shrunken into paws and his fingernails becoming claws, Links body was being transformed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Link arrived in the other side he was laying on the ground he tried to stand but realized he was standing, he looked around at his body, it was a wolfs body not Links. But before Link could come to terms with it a dark figure moving towards him, it was the size of Ephona who Link had not seen since he had entered the portal

"Ephona" Link called to the black figure. Suddenly the Figure launched its self at Link hitting him hard and sending him flying into a wall. Standing up Link saw it was definitely not Ephona, it was a black creature with a blood red mark on its head and its eyes were deep red. The monster suddenly spoke:

"I am a Shadow Reaper we live in the Twilight Realm and we kill trespassers" said the Shadow Reaper. It opened its mouth showing two sets of sharp knife like teeth drool dripping out as it walked towards Link; suddenly the monster was pulled backwards by a small man with a stone crown and a long black scarf around his neck. The little man pulled the Shadow Reaper away by its leg and then began to hit it in the face and after ten or twenty hits the Shadow Reaper disappeared into dust and drifted away.

"Come back you git! I had you," shouted the little man

Links first thought was that that he should just levee as the little man seemed crazy, but then he remembered that his life had just being saved by that little man so Link decided to stay.

"Hay you, Wolf, what do you think you are doing trying to talk to a Shadow Reaper don't you know they cannot be reasoned with?" asked the man

"No I just arrived here through a portal and came out," answered Link

"Well you definitely need help if you want to survive here, and I have sworn to kill every Shadow Reaper in the Twilight Realm and reclaim my kingdom...…. let's get going" finished the man "By the way my name is Minda yours?"

"Link"

"Well Link lets go hunt some monsters" said Minda jumping on Links back and kicking Link behind the back legs to get him moving

"Ouch watch it Minda I'm not a horse I'm an elf, wolf, thing." Said Link

And in one big jump Link and Minda flu off a ledge and begin to run deeper into the Twilight Realm.

After about half an hour of running Link spotted some old friends of his that he ran towards them forgetting Minda was half way off his back and almost sending him flying off his back over a wall.

"Whooo watch it Link I almost fell off," shouted Minda

As Link did not answer Minda pulled on his hair and then on his ears, which stopped him dead in his tracks.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Link?" asked Minda

"There the ones I was chancing in the other place before I arrived here" explained Link

"Well I thought you were a bit cuckoo but I take it back, YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY STARK RAVING MAD!" stormed Minda

Felling a little intimidated decided to just stay here and cool down while thinking of a plan to kill the Morgoblins and save Rosha.

"Minda I think we can take them if we" started Link

"Oh I swear Link you are the dumbest, craziest and the bravest wolf/elf thing I have ever seen" said Minda

"Thank you" answered Link

So both Minda and Link sat there making a plan to kill twelve Morgoblins which are heavily armed with spears, swords and bows, not to mention the armour which is made of thick leather or steel chest plates, and all Link and Minda had was there fists or pars in Links case, there teeth and a black scarf Minda was warring around his neck it was not looking promising.

"Well, let's go" said Minda

And with that they shot off down to the Morgoblins at full speed, ready to spring there trap.

"Link stop here" said Minda

"Why?" asked Link

Minda pointed towards a small rock where a Bow and arrows were laid.

"Good idea Minda"

"Great lust stay here and I'll go get it, if I get caught I'll try to take out as many as I can and then you can help by trying to bite the legs of the Boars so they cant flee on them, ok?" explained Minda

"Ok, let's go" said Link

So Minda scurried off to get the Bow, but about half way there a Morgoblin caught sight of his stone crown over the top of the rock and pulled his scarf and in doing so pulled Minda away from the Bow but he managed to through the bow closer to Link.

"Ook wat we got ere boys" said the Morgoblin

"Get off me you fucking filthy freak" shouted Minda as he kept trying to punch it

"Ooooo we got our elvs a fighter" said the Morgoblin smiling as blood dripped off of his rotten teeth.

As Link saw this he decided it was time to make his move, he shot foreword and jumped onto the Morgoblin that was holding Minda, Link drove his teeth into its neck ripping out its thought, spitting out the Morgoblins leftovers and racing towards the Boars biting there legs on the back of they knees stopping them from moving.

As Link was doing his part Minda grabbed the Bow and Quiver and started shouting at the Morgoblins missing half the time but the ones that hit did some damage.

"Minda!" shouted Link nodding towards half dozen Morgoblins on Boars,

They were standing in front of a portal, the lead Morgoblin was holding a long spear with Rosha strapped on the end.

"Rosha!" shouted Link

Link raced towards the lead Morgoblin at full speed but he was not fast enough to reach them, they retreated through the Portal but as Link pursued he was stopped in his tracks as Minda was hanging on his tail.

"Link, Link stop I cant go with you, I must stay here and try to kill more Shadow Reapers but I will always be near by, oh and take this" finished Minda handing Link the Bow and Quiver

"Well good by Minda" finished Link as he ran of into the Portal.

Link knew what to expect as he went through the Portal, he felt his body extend and his paws returning to normal. Link appeared on the other side sitting on Ephona chancing after the Morgoblins at full speed, even at full speed Link was having a hard time trying to catch up with the Morgoblins which were all ready about half a mile away.

When Link caught up with the pack he drew his sword and pulled his shield out to try to deflect some of the Fire Arrows which two of the Morgoblins were firing at him. The arrows were raining down on Link scorching his cloths and Ephona was taking it open her self to try to doge the arrows that were coming close to her.

Suddenly Link remembered about the Bow and Arrows Minda gave them, he put away his sword and then pulled out his Bow, pushed around his shield and drew an Arrow firing at one of the Archers missing at first but the second hit him through the right arm forcing it to fall off the Boar and be dragged under by a strap still strapped on, his head was being smashed on the ground again and again until a rock came along snapping its head off, sending it rolling back under Ephona as Link continued after the rest.

As Link continued he relished he was no way near Toronta, he was archly coming up to an old ruin of a castle. Link had killed three of the Morgoblins and coming up on the forth, Link had drawn his Sword and his Shield placing his Bow on his back. Ephona galloped alongside a Morgoblin and Link began to slash but it stopped every try, in the end Link stabbed the Boar that stumbled sending the Morgoblin flying onto the ground where Link could finish him off in one swoop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Link had killed the last Morgoblin he chased after the lead Morgoblin, he lead Link all through the castle until Link cornered him on the edge of a castle wall which had being broken down with time.

"Give me back Rosha you son of a bich" demanded Link

"Fine ome and get the ittle bich" grunted the lead Morgoblin

So Link and the Lead Morgoblin charged at each other Link slashing, and the Morgoblin pointing his spear at Link, as Link charged he saw that the spear was the one to which Rosha was strapped but before Link could move out of the way he was hit in the shoulder and thrust off Ephona off of the wall, Link was falling through the air and landed in a moat knocking him unconscious and letting Link drift away down the river.

Link drifted for miles until he hit a small banking which held him for a while,

Versions popped into Links head, visions of mountains and strange beings eating rocks, suddenly Link was racing through valleys and into a deep forest and through a door in a tree, then an gigantic yellow eye burst into view, fear and heat spread over him. Then Link woke up, sweating and panting.

"What was that?" asked Link to himself

Link looked around and tried to find away out of the valley he was in but the only way was up a very steep valley and he had no way to get out, all he had was a Sword, Shield, a Bow and sixteen Arrows.

"My god where is Ephona when I need her?" wounded Link

Suddenly Link felt a cold shoot up his spine; he spun around and saw a Portal half way up the valley, he ran up the valley wall Link could not make it, so he tried again and still could not make it, suddenly Link flu up into the air and landed on the floor again

"What the fuck?" asked Link?

As Link stood up he saw a wild boar turning around and coming back at him, so Link ran at the Boar which flipped him onto its back pulling its horns as a guide to move it. Link rode it into position for a long run and set of at full speed towards the valley wall.

"Higeeeeeeharrrrr!" shouted Link

As Link galloped up the hill he pulled himself onto the head of the Boar and as it slipped down the slope Link dove into the Portal. Sex!

Link arrived on the other side sitting on the boar, when Link jumped off and saw Minda sitting on the wall

"Well where have you been young man?" asked Minda

"Urrrrr, Killing Morgoblins" answered Link

Minda suddenly started to laugh

"Well you have been busy all I've been doing is hoping from portal to portal trying to find you" said Minda

So Minda hoped on Links back and they rode off into the darkness. They must have ran for a day until they found a horde of Shadow Reapers eating a dead animal, they were talking in there evil talk

"Tchu a cadsh ahie" said the closet one

"Hodhd hdhw jd bdb smcg" snarled the furthest, it was also the largest and probably the leader.

They were still eating so they had not seen us, they were tarring into the poor beasts flesh, there teeth made no work of the bones. They all the body and then disappeared into dust.

"Well that was strange they usually sense you at this range and attack the…..RUN" Shouted Minda

While they were talking the Two Shadow reapers had reappeared behind them and now were chancing them.

"Where the fuck did they come from?" asked Link

"I don't Know, They must have sensed us and reappeared behind us" panted Minda

They ran and ran over bridges and through buildings until Minda noticed they were not behind us any more

"They must have decided to get reinforces and hunt us down" said Minda

Link slowed, and looked around at the ruins of a great castle of darkness with Shadow reapers guarding it on every angle.

"My lord" said a stunned" Minda

The tower looked completely deserted in side through with all the darkness it was hard to tell , Link slowly moved forward and as he did Minda saw the Shadow Reapers that had being caching them appeared and was talking to the guards.

Link caught ear of some of there speech and re-laid it to Minda.

"There telling them about us and that we were heading here" translated Minda

Suddenly the other guard sensed something and began to crawl off into the darkness.

"I think we have over stayed our welcome here Minda" explained Link

So Link ran off into the darkness and away from the dark castle. They ran for a while chancing portals and dodging Shadow Reapers then finally they found a stable portal.

"How Link this portal is a rogue one, they usually appear around and area with a lot of Phazon, here there is barely any so you could appear in the centre of a pond or on the other side of Huryle" worried Minda

"I will be fine don't worry see you later" and with that Link jumped into the portal and into the unknown.

Link fell out of the Portal into some water. Link rose to the surface and looked around, to his surprise he was in a forest. He stood up and saw he was in a some sort of spring.

"Who's there?" asked a voice

Link ran behind a tree ass the unknown voice approached. An old Morgoblin walked in and began to search the spring.

I know you're here I heard you "said the Morgoblin

Link drew his sword the sound attracted the Morgoblin to him, Link ran out from the bush and attacked the Morgoblin. The Morgoblin pulled out a rusty blood stained sword and charged at him, Link drove the blade into his chest but the Morgoblin dodged and sliced him in his right arm, Link span round cutting him on his arm and in one vicious move Link jumped into the air and sliced the Morgoblin in two. Blood stained the ground and water the sky turned dark and a bolt of lighting hit the ground sending Link falling into the spring, as Links eyes darkened he saw a figure standing on the western bank drawing a flaming sword and smiling as it walked towards him ready to kill him, Link blacked out.

Link awoke to his surprise without a scratch on him; he rolled over and fell off the platform he was on. Link was falling through the trees and suddenly he was caught by a long vine.

"Well you are a hasty one aren't you?" said a voice

"Where, who are you?" asked Link

There was a long creak like wood being bent and a wooden seat came out of the darkness hooked on a branch, the vine dropped Link on it from quite a height.

"Ow who are you?" asked Link again

"You are one of the woodland folk are you not?" asked the voice ignoring Links question

"I am from the woods of the Great Deku Tree in the north, but I am not one of the woodland children I am a Hillion" awnsed Link

The vine receded in to the darkness and a face appeared an old face which reminded Link of some one.

"You're the Great Deku Trees young one aren't you?" asked Link

"Yes I am, and I would like a thank you for saving your life from some thing at my spring" said the Young Deku Tree

"Yes thank you what can I do to repay this debt?" wounded Link

The Young Deku Tree seemed to be thinking very hard.

"There is one thing you can do for me, there is a temple where the forests began, recently it has being invaded by dark things killing every thing in there path" explained the tree "You could save the temple and all the forests" finished the Young Deku Tree.

Link sat there and through for a while and then agreed, the tree sat him down on the floor and sent him on his way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 9**

Lin came to a great hall with a gigantic canyon almost filling the hall and only a small wooden bridge to pas.

"Well where now?" wounded Link

The Monkey was pointing to a small iron door clearly not natural. Link walked up to the door and just before he opened it the door opened, Link jumped onto the wall and waited. A fat mutated Morgoblin walked out and was promptly sliced in half by Links sword.

"What? you little basted" shouted the other Morgoblin fro inside the door

Link ran at the creature jumped its back and stabbed the Morgoblin through the stomach

"Arrrrrrrrr you twat" screamed the Morgoblin as he pulled out Links sword from his torso and started to swing at Link, missing and slicing a near by a wooden pillar which caused a cave-in and the room started to collapse and a large piece fell on the Morgoblin crushing him. Link Ran to the broken body pulled his sword free and escaped the room just in time.

"Well I don't think we will be going that way" joked Link as he and the monkey walked away towards the wooden bridge. Link and the monkey started to walk across the bridge and got half way across the bridge and a Capwing flu down from the ceiling and started to attack the rope holding the bridge up, Link ran at the monster but it flu out of reach, Link stood his ground and defended the rope where the Capwing had started to chew through it, but it kept going to other places on the rope, in the end Link could not protect the bridge so he just ran as fast as he could to the far side of the bridge with the monkey close behind. The Capwing had just bitten through the rope and Link and the Monkey were not fully across, the bridge collapsed and Link grabbed the wooden board of the bridge and just in time grabbed the Monkeys tail to stop it falling into the bottomless pit.

Link pulled himself up plank by plank but just short of the top the Capwing came back and started to attack Link, Link could not draw his sword as both his hands were being used to hold him on to the planks. Link pulled himself up plank by plank, the Capwing was still attacking but Link continued up the ladder. Finally Link reached the top and drew his sword, it shined in a beam of sunlight piercing the canopy Links clothes shined in the light and at that the Capwing retreated. Link collapsed completely out of energy after the clime and his show for the Capwing, the Monkey came up after scared to death but all right. Link relaxed for a minute on a near by rock and then continued into the depths of the Forest Temple.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

. Suddenly Link heard a sound in the gloom and some movement.

"Who's there?" asked Link

Then a great red eye appeared in the room, Link froze from terror as the eye came closer and closer, the blood in his veins froze the air around him seemed to stand still as the horror moved closer.

Link stared at the eye petrified by fear the monster was closer than ever Link tried to walk away but to no avail, the creature was now in the circle of light from which Link had fallen. The shape was now illumined it was a Anamias its long hairy legs were attached to the ceiling, its giant blood stained fangs glowing in the light and the eye, the terrifying eye a flame red inter with a line of yellow and a black outer like the depths of darkness. Link drew his sword and shield and prepared for a fight.

Link looked around for the Anamias but in the darkness it was impossible to see it all you could do was to listen and wait. Sounds of movement echoed all around Link was trying to find the Anamias but was unable as the sounds had stopped; there was no way to find the monster. Suddenly the eye reappeared right in front of him startling him into falling over the creatures legs pined Link down twisting the sword and shield out of his hands two fangs appeared from its mouth and tried to stab Link. It missed twice but the third time it scratched Links arm and injected some sought of poison into him but most of it missed and hit the floor. Link felt drowsy but still kept fighting for his life with his last breath.

Finally Link managed to break free and pick up his sword but the poison was slowing his movement so he could not fight back very well, Link swung at the Anamias but he was so slow he had no chance. The monster jumped onto the rough and began to move about making links fight harder Link could not see as every thing was blurred and his mind was unable to stay on one possession, The Anamias was moving all over stopping Link from killing him.

Links eyes were clearing and his mind was carming down, Link was able to see the monster and to kill it, Link tried to hit the monster but it was to fast for him.

He was following the sounds that the Anamias was making but the sounds stopped again. Link stumbled around in the darkness but with out the movement it was impossible to find it. After a few seconds Link stopped looking and waited for the creature to move, suddenly light illumined the cave and the spider could be easily seen the light had came from a hole in the ceiling that seemed to go to the surface and the sun must have just risen. The Anamias was now running link with great speed glaring its fangs, Link started to run away but his speed was no mach for the monsters. The cave started to grow smaller and this slowed the speed of the oncoming attacker, Link kept running trying not to fall into one of the many bottomless pits that littered the walls and floor and fighting for his life.

The monsters speed was greatly diminished as the cave was so small that it could barley get through, Link decided to make his stand here at the narrowest point of the cave, Link spun around and waited for the beast, The Anamias was quite far behind at this point and Link had chose the perfect place to stand and its body would not fit though the cave at this point. Link slashed at the monster with his sword but with no shield he had no defence against its legs. The Anamias legs were so powerful that they destroyed the wall when they hit it, Link managed to get a few good blows and one hit one of the legs and separated it from the body. The blue blood of the spider went every where when it hit the rocks they burst into flames as Links sword had done. The flames were all over the cave and there were spiting every where, Links cloths were on fire and there was no way to put them out as the Anamias was still blocking the way out. The monster seemed not to be affected by the flames; they were landing on it and not even affecting it. Link however was fully on fire and with no hope Link ran at the monster and stabbed it in its giant eye, It screamed like a banshee the wall cracked and water came pouring in, Link jumped into the water which created so much smoke it coved the cave, this the Anamias did not like it coughed and ran out of the smoke ridden hole. Link now extinguished ran after the monster with only one thing on his mind, revenge.

The Anamias had ran so far into the cave that Link could not get any further as the cave split into hundreds of tunnels which went into nothing ness. Link could not follow as the nearest hole was twenty feet off the ground. Sounds echoed from all over, there were ghostly sounds the sounds of the dead, Links eyes began to blur and he lost consciousness. There were people… hundreds of people… dead rotting and a strange yellow line of plasma… there coming… coming to kill me... nooooooooo.

Link awoke in a cold sweat on the floor or the cave, his head pounding his dreams were getting worse and more predictive, nearly every dream Link had had became true so far and this one was the most disturbing. Link got up and looked around at the damp whole ridden cave and looked for a way out but to no avail. The room was solid rock apart from the hole from which Link had come from; Link suddenly had an idea to escape. Link grabbed the rope he had but it was too short to react the surface, on his third attempt the rope was grabbed by a small hairy hand, it was the monkeys. They tied the rope to a near by tree and Link claimed up with great speed wanting to get out of the hole as fast as he could.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Link was so glad to be out of that cave and out of reach from the Anamias and back on track. The monkeys were very happy to see Link as they had been alone for some time

"Dam my shield I dropped it in the cave" said Link as soon as the monkeys herd this they jumped down the hols and grabbed Links shield, but the Anamias was still down there and as it had been robed of Link It went for the monkeys. The first monkey with Links shield made it up but the second was to slow the Anamias had grabbed the little monkey and was raping it in its silk. Link stood there helpless until he saw a bomb flower, Link pulled it out and dropped it on the Anamias, it screamed in pain the bomb had blown a hole in its back as large as Link , its blood was spraying all over covering the walls in blue blood. The Anamias was falling all over destroying any thing it hit and finally fell defeated and started to by eaten by smaller Anamias, there were eating the body so fast after a few seconds there was nothing left. The Anamias was crawling around the hole into the cave tiring to get out but the 2 meters squared was way too small for its large body. The surviving monkey was grieving for his lost friend but there was no time three Zatarks came around the corner, they had the form of men but there whole body was covered in scales and they had hundreds of razor sharp teeth. The Zatarks ran at Link swords burnished and eyes full of anger, they slashed at him missing the first time but the second swipe cut Link in the arm , blood shot out of the cut spraying around the room, Link beheaded one Zatarks neck distracting the other for long enough to spin around severing its legs from its body. Link walked over to the dying Zatark placed his sword at its thought and asked

"Why are you here?"

"We will not tell you, you are a little green basted" Replied the Zatark

At this Link slit the Lizards neck and left the clearing and continued on his quest. As Link walked away the reaming monkey was shouting and pointing to a root covered wall. Link walked up to the wall and began to clime as he climbed up the roots Link saw two Capwings flying towards him, link reached for his sword and tried to attack the Capwings but they where staying out of range. Link started to clime again but the Capwings kept flying in and slashing at his back, The Monkey was at the top of the wall and then it jumped of the wall onto one of the Capwings backs and started to slash in to the monsters back.

The Capwings Screeched in pain as the reaming monkey dug into its back, the other Capwing dived at the monkey but the monkey shot off the Capwings back and onto a ledge. The Capwing dived right into the other Capwing sending it falling to the ground, the last Capwing flew back up to the wall Link was on Link jumped off the wall and grabbed the Capwings wing and slashed into it with his sword, its wing tore in two blood squirted all over Link turning him red.

The Capwing screeched in pain and fell down pulling Link with it; Link pulled himself onto the creatures back and as the Capwing hit the floor its lifeless body broke his fall, just. Link stood up in victory and walked off into the Temple.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lin came to a great hall with a gigantic canyon almost filling the hall and only a small wooden bridge to pas.

"Well where now?" wounded Link

The Monkey was pointing to a small iron door clearly not natural. Link walked up to the door and just before he opened it the door opened, Link jumped onto the wall and waited. A fat mutated Morgoblin walked out and was promptly sliced in half by Links sword.

"What? you little basted" shouted the other Morgoblin fro inside the door

Link ran at the creature jumped its back and stabbed the Morgoblin through the stomach

"Arrrrrrrrr you twat" screamed the Morgoblin as he pulled out Links sword from his torso and started to swing at Link, missing and slicing a near by a wooden pillar which caused a cave-in and the room started to collapse and a large piece fell on the Morgoblin crushing him. Link Ran to the broken body pulled his sword free and escaped the room just in time.

"Well I don't think we will be going that way" joked Link as he and the monkey walked away towards the wooden bridge. Link and the monkey started to walk across the bridge and got half way across the bridge and a Capwing flu down from the ceiling and started to attack the rope holding the bridge up, Link ran at the monster but it flu out of reach, Link stood his ground and defended the rope where the Capwing had started to chew through it, but it kept going to other places on the rope, in the end Link could not protect the bridge so he just ran as fast as he could to the far side of the bridge with the monkey close behind. The Capwing had just bitten through the rope and Link and the Monkey were not fully across, the bridge collapsed and Link grabbed the wooden board of the bridge and just in time grabbed the Monkeys tail to stop it falling into the bottomless pit.

Link pulled himself up plank by plank but just short of the top the Capwing came back and started to attack Link, Link could not draw his sword as both his hands were being used to hold him on to the planks. Link pulled himself up plank by plank, the Capwing was still attacking but Link continued up the ladder. Finally Link reached the top and drew his sword, it shined in a beam of sunlight piercing the canopy Links clothes shined in the light and at that the Capwing retreated. Link collapsed completely out of energy after the clime and his show for the Capwing, the Monkey came up after scared to death but all right. Link relaxed for a minute on a near by rock and then continued into the depths of the Forest Temple.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Link came into a small room with three doors, one was shining gold, another was shimmering silver and the third was dazzling bronze. At the centre of the room there was a large wooden chest inscribed with the words "Gale Boomerang the power of wind" the chest had silver plating on the corners, Link walked up to the chest and flung it open. Light burst out of the chest, Link jumped back out of shock, Link slowly approached the chest braving the light and delved in to the chest pulling out a wooden boomerang with gold handles. Suddenly the Gale Boomerang burst out of Links hand and spun so fast that a gigantic gale burst out wiping up all the leafs, the gale was so intense it pulled Link into the air all the trees were under great strain. Suddenly the gale stopped and Link started to fall, Link was high above the forest floor in the canopy the fall would defiantly kill him. Link was falling fast towards the floor and in one last attempt he through the Gale Boomerang, a gigantic gale appeared again but instead of sending him upwards is softly guided him down.

Link arrived on the floor with the Gale Boomerang in his hand and the first thing he thought was "_Where is the Monkey?" _Link looked around the floor and in the trees but found no singe of the monkey and in the end he gave up. Link walked to the golden door but it needed a large key, the Silver door needed a smaller key so finally he went to the bronze door which had no key hole but was way too heavy for Link to move. Link stood there looking at the door for a while until he remembered, he drew his sword and stabbed into the door, Link started to make a circle in the door. The wood was strong but in the end he got through, the room was dark and humid but Link continued into the darkness and into the unknown.

Link walked into the room there was no sound and no light, suddenly there was movement in the darkness large shapes moving fast.

"Who's there? What's there?" shouted Link as he moved forward. As link advanced the floor became more damp and sloped down but Link continued into the darkness and down the slope. Suddenly Link fell into a deep hole and through a portal into the Twilight Realm. Link was forced out of the portal and into a large arena full of Morgoblins and Shadow Reapers. The stadium was made of old grey stone slabs the size of Links old house; it towered thousands of meters high above Link with the pure darkness of the sky like s shadow over the world. Suddenly the stadium fell silent every set of demented eyes fixed on Link, and slowly they started to chant

"Grond, Grond" they chanted still staring at Link. A hart stopping sound came from the sky the whole stadium shook sending the Morgoblins silent. Suddenly the sky cleared and a blood red portal appeared, droplets of a red Liquid came from the portal and started to fill up the stadium. Link was trying not to swallow the liquid but it was raising fast, some of the liquid got in Links mouth and he realised it was blood.

The portal slowly stopped dripping blood and the rising blood had levelled off about one meter above the floor, Link tried to get a grip but his wolf legs were too short to reach the floor. The silent Morgoblins had been brought into a blood frenzy and were attacking each other using there teeth to rip into the flesh of the other creatures. Then a voice came from the sky bellowing in a deep distorted voice

"Calm down my minions!" said the blood curdling voice. At this the Morgoblins fell silent and were looking at the sky in anticipation of something, Link pulled his blood soaked head out of the pool and looked at the sky the Portal bean to spin like a cyclone sucking up the blood in the stadium and Link. Link spun around in the cyclone of blood and dust, the whirlwind subsided splattering blood all over the stadium and sent Link hurdling into a rock wall knocking him unconscious.

Links awoke to the sound of the Morgoblins muttering about something and were suddenly silenced.

"BE SILENT YOU PACK OF FUCKING GILDORS!" doomed a powerful familiar voice "ar he's awake"

"Who are you?" asked Link

The large man stood at least 7ft high with flaming red hair and a pure black cape, in one hand he had an orb of a black with red flickers in it which he quickly hid when he saw Link looking and in the other a sword of flame the one from Links dreams.

"Grandrouf or Gannon what ever you are you killed the Great Deku Tree and I will avenge his death" said Link and with that he ran at Gannon teeth bared. Gannon lifted his hand and Link was caught in mid jump by a black aura

"You are no mach for me, how did you know who I am your memory was wiped?" asked Gannon Link remained silent

Gannon crushed his hand into a ball causing Link great pain

"I ask you again how did you know who I am?" asked Gannon in an extremely powerful voice but Link remained silent. Gannon exploded with rage and tossed Link across the stadium and into another wall

"If you will not tell me what I want to know then you will die" said Gannon and with one movement of his hand Link was pulled towards him. Gannon grabbed Links neck and placed the black orb on Links head

"ARRRRRRRRRRRR!" Screamed Link at this Gannon gave a great smile and dropped Link on to the blood stained floor.

"There you are back to your normal form with all your pathetic weapons so bring it on" challenged Gannon. At this the whole stadium erupted in screams and shouts, Link stood up and began the challenge.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Link ran at Gannon sword drawn and tried to slash him but Gannon moved to fast for Link to hit, he tried again and again to stab Gannon but he was to fast.

"What's the matter Link tired?" joked Gannon

Link tried and tried to kill him but failed using all his energy in the futile attempt of killing him.

Finally Link collapsed out of exhumation in the drying blood on the stadium floor.

"Come on Link your pathetic" laughed Gannon

Link tried to stand but he fell back down sapped of energy, Gannon raised his sword to the crowd and they erupted is screams and shouts.

"Time to die" smiled Gannon

The crowd of Morgoblins were starting to move very fast from a certain point in the stadium, in which a small creature stood in a ripped red cloak and a stone crown it was Minda. He jumped over the wall and in to the stadium he slowly walked towards Gannon

"Minda you little fucking little basted how did you got out of that cell?" asked Gannon

Minda ignored Gannon and kept walking towards him with no fear Link could see.

"Link get up, Gannon Follow you mutated dogs ad piss off!" commanded Minda

Gannon looked at Minda in utter disbelief at what he had just said. During this time when Gannon was occupied Link had got up picked up his sword and in one last blast of energy he stated the sword into Gannon's waist. Gannon burst into a black energy and dissipated into the air.

"Come on Link get up" Said Minda pulling him up and dragging him off out of the stadium.

Link awoke in a small cave in the Twilight Realm with Minda near by

"What happed? Where's Gannon?" asked Link

Minda looked surprised at what Link said.

"So you know who he is, then you should know how powerful he is and that you have no chance of winning" explained Minda

Link looked at the small creature with a look of annoyance at what he had said

"I am strong enough I could have won" stated Link arrogantly

"You are no mach for him, he is to powerful he did this the this realm and you think you could beat him ha" corrected Minda

Link knew this that he had had no chance in that fight and that if Minda had not come he would be dead now.

"Link how did you get in that stadium?" asked Minda

"I was in the Forest Temple on a mission from the Young Deku Tree when I came into a room full of darkness and I fell into a portal" finished Link

"But you are not in wolf form how?" Minda asked

Link was thinking of that stadium and of Gannon a sudden cold came over him as he began to speak

"Gannon did it to me, he, he used a black orb which he seemed he did not want me to see" answered Link

Minda looked shocked at what he had said his face was deadly

"Fucking hell!" shouted Minda "he found the Orb of Peace"

"The Orb of Peace? It didn't seem to be very peaceful" asked Link

Minda stepped out side and raved some more completely ignoring Links question.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Link stood up and banged his head on the roof of the cave forgetting that he was in Elf form, he just got out the cave when he realised the height difference between himself and Minda. Minda stood about three foot five four foot with the stone crown.

"Link that Orb was mine and I used it to keep peace in this realm, but Gannon came and started to destroy everything I hid the Orb after using its power to transport my people in the your world" said Minda " I can't believe he found it"

Link was not shore what to say to Minda so he said nothing.

"Link I will take you to a portal which will take you back to your world somewhere near the location you left" explained Minda as they set off into the darkness of the Twilight Realm.

They walked for hours on end before they reached the portal; it was in a small hole in the ground.

"Here we are Link time to go" sighed Minda

"Minda I can't leave you here" argued Link but futilely

Link walked into the portal and felt the common felling of being transformed and appeared at the other side back to his quest.

Link was thrown out into a large room with a large lake and a pillar in the centre. Link looked up and saw the height of the room it stretched high up into the air liken coved the walls and algae swarmed in the lake.

"Where the hell am I?" asked Link

At this a thunder erupted through the room the walls shook and the water burst up covering the room in water and a gigantic creature shot out of the lake. It was the size of the Anamias and had three heads, the two side heads were the size of Link and had thousands of razor sharp teeth stained in blood. The third head rose up and blasted Link with a shot of hot breath and pieces of its last meal, and tremendous bone chilling eye came out of the main mouth Link froze with fear like he had with the Anamias.

Link came over the fear and drew his sword and shield and prepared to fight the monster. The creature was massive and Link s sword and shield had no chance against its heads, suddenly he herd a monkey call and looked up to the wall where a Baboon was swinging from a vine with a bomb in its hand. Link dropped his sword and pulled out the Gale Boomerang and still trying to defend himself from the creature through the Boomerang at the Baboon knocking the bomb out of its hands. Suddenly the monster caught on to what was happening and picked up the bomb before Link could use the Gale Boomerang to fly it into its grotesque mouth.

Link tried to dodge the heads attack but had trouble, one of the small heads drew back banished its teeth and flu at Link the force of the blow shot Lin back into the behind wall and smashed his shield to pieces.

Link lay there unable to move while the monster dropped the bomb and pulled back its main head and lunged at Link, Link used at his energy and just got out of the way of the tremendous blow. The creature burst out in pain and started to trash about hitting the walls with all three heads almost destroying them, large boulders fell from the roof some hit the monster but barley hurt it. Link used this time to push himself upon his sword pulled out the Gale Boomerang and through it at the bomb and into the roof. A gigantic explosion destroyed the already weekend rock and the whole roof started to collapse, Link summand all his energy and got to the lake and dived in. Rocks fell into the water almost hitting Link they were settling to the bottom of the lake and a large amount of sediment was coming up though the water.

Suddenly Link could not see his hands in front of him and he felt something brush past his leg, his arm and his chest a tentacle was rapping around him and squeezing all his air out of his lungs. With a tremendous pull Link shoot up through the water and was pulled out of the water and to eye level with the third head of the creature, it opened its grotesque mouth and Link once again saw that bone chilling eye. Link felt his sword in his hand and swung at the monsters eye; it screamed in pain and dropped Link into the water. The creature's heads were slamming into the walls again causing more boulders to fall from the roof, Link swum ashore and ran into a small cave to escape the boulders.

The cave in subsided and Link cam out of the cave and looked for the creature but it was gone, slowly bubbles rose up from the water. And the two smaller heads arose. They started to lunge at Link but he dodged them, then the Baboon started calling again and Link took his chance.

He grabbed the Gale Boomerang and aimed at the bomb in the Baboons feet, a massive whirlwind emerged from the boomerang and hit the Baboons bomb knocking it to the ground. Link picked up the bomb which was ticking down and stood still waiting.

The second of the heads lunged at him and Link dropped the bomb and ran the head ate the bomb instead of Link, the head started to puff out and then the head exploded covering the room in a strange glowing green Liquid which Link assumed was its blood. The other head was staring at Link and then retreated under water, silence filled the room as Link walked up the waters edge bubbles started rising again and the main head shoot up

"FUCKING HELL!" shouted Link

The creature rose up to twice the size of before showing its true size. The main head erupted in anger and started lunging at Link uncontrollably, Link ran into the small cave out of reach of the tremendous head. Link could see the Baboon still swinging with another bomb in its legs but Link could not get a clear view, in the end Link ran out of his hiding place and tried to get a lock on the Baboon but the monster kept blocking his view.

Link persisted and in the end he got a clear view, he through the Gale Boomerang and it caught the bomb and brought it to Links hands. Link stood in the monsters path branching the bomb, the creature stood there looking at Link thinking and in the end it came at him full force.

Link dropped the bomb and ran fast but not fast enough, the monsters head slammed into the bomb eating it but one of its teeth stabbed Link in the leg. The monsters mouth exploded and it collapsed at Links feet only stunned, Link slowly moved to its eye and sliced its eye in two with his sword. It reared up and to full height and exploded into the green slime Link was coved in before.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Link laid there in allot pain as the fang had pieced his thigh and he wan unable to move, a great sound came from the surroundings bird calls and the shouts of monkeys. Ten Monkeys came down from the trees and lifted him up and carried him though a small hole in the wall. Darkness took Link and he strayed out of thought and time, and awoke to the soft call of birds.

"Where am I?" asked Link

There was no answer for a wile until a great face came out of the trees, the same old face which he saw at the start of his forest quest the Young Deku Tree.

"Well done Link I was getting worried when you had not returned" said the Great Tree

"Well it was close there for awhile" said Link

The Deku Tree looked at him with his large hazel eyes

"Will you tell me about? I would love to hear about it" asked the tree

Link sat there on the floor telling the Young Deku Tree about his quest, it took several hours.

Link finally finished and the Tree looked shocked at it

"Amazing, you really are the Hero of Time" said the Deku Tree

_The Hero of Time _thought Link heed heard this before Gannon had said this to him in his dream.

"Link" said the Young Deku Tree "I have something for you after your successful quest" the great tree the great tree fell back into the shadows and came forward with a gold chest with the triforce symbol engraved on it.

"Here Link you will want this" said he Deku Tree on returning

Link walked up to the chest and lifted the lid; a golden light erupted from the chest sending Link backing away fast from the light. White Light filled the room and blinded Link, The light faded and a small gold triangle.

"This Link is a third of the Triforce explained the Young Deku Tree "This will help you on your quest to same Huryle and the twilight realm" and with that the tree faded back into the forest.

"Well how do I get out!" shouted Link

At that Link found himself engulfed in a whirlwind which slowly lifted Link to the surface. Link found himself in a large room but not the one he had fell through, he heeded forward towards a large stone door and something tied up next to it.

"EPHONA!" shouted Link as he ran towards the delighted horse.

"Where were you?" asked Link in answer Ephona hayed loudly

Link was overjoyed to see her again and hoped on her back a galloped off across Huryle.

Link was flying through the gorgeous country side of Huryle the world zooming past all his tensions drifted away until the dream was abruptly ended.

Link was thrown from Ephona and hit the floor with a large thud.

"Ephona what the hell happened?" asked Link

Ephona was silent to his question and remained still; Link stood up and looked up at a gigantic mountain.

"What the fuck" said Link as he fully righted himself?

The Mountain stretched into the sky above the clouds the summit engulfed by the ghost like clouds that circled the mountain like vultures. Link slowly moved his eyes to the base and saw a large cave in the mountain

"What do you think Ephona?" asked Link, Ephona looked at him with her large hazel eyes as to say that it was his choice and she would follow him. They advanced into the cave, darkness filled into there harts. Suddenly two eyes appeared in the darkness and there was an all mighty rumble and the eyes came closer.

"Who is that?" asked Link

The eyes came closer as Link backed away he felt a stone wall behind him, a large stone hand came around his mouth and he lost conscious.

Link awoke in a large room with drapes of large people, or things eating rocks and digging into a mountain. Suddenly a the gigantic bolder blocking the door was pushed aside and a light brown thing appeared. It had a small tuff of hair on its large head, baby eyes, hands the size of dinner plates and seemed to be built of stone.

"Hello?" asked Link

The thing looked at link and said

"Goron Goron, Goron"

The thing left the room then stuck its head round the door and tossed it as to say come on. Link walked behind the stone man and saw the

And saw where he was been kept. It was underground, there was some sort of quarry in with hundreds of these things were walking around digging, or eating. Link was been brought into a stone room with stone chairs and a stone table filled with other Goron.

Link was sat down at the table which reached his chest

"Goron, Goron Goron Goron" said the thing to another, Link sat there while they talked among them selves until finally the largest Goron at the opposite end of the table spoke

"Who are you?" it asked

Link sat there solid not knowing to answer or not

"Come on then speak?" said the Goron with some amusement

"Link, and you?" asked Link

The stone people started to talk

"We are Gorons, this is Goron, Goron, Goron and I am Goron the leader of the Gorons" answed the lead Goron

Link stayed silent for a while so did the Gorons until Link spoke out

"So, where am I the last thing I can remember was been attacked by two of you"

"Well about that you walked into one of our outer tunnels and the guards are told to capture any one and bring them to us" said the lead Goron

The conversation continued for and hour or two then Link was taken back to his room. Link walked back and forth completely board and every time he tried to talk to the guards they clasp a hand around his face and push him back in side. Hours passed and nothing until the lead Goron came in with his belongings.

"Sorry for the wait we consulting what we found in your bag" he said as he pulled out the third of the Triforce the Young Deku tree gave him. "Due to this we have found you to be a friend and can leave and explore our home we will call for you in about two hours"

Link was very happy he could leave but something had been nagging him

"Sir where Ephona My hoarse?" Link asked

The lead Goron pulled a face at the sound of hoarse

"We do not like horses but we did make a new cave for her and she is been taken care of" he said and left.

Link attached his sword and packed up every thing and left his room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Link had gone right to see Ephona in the table the Gorons had made.

"Ephona!" said Link with joy as he grabbed the animals head and hugged her. Link spent many hours there with the hoarse until he decided to leave and explore the area. He left the room and headed left down this spiral; he looked over the age and saw the droop the spiral went down for miles.

"Goron! Watch out!" came a voice from one of the upper levels, link looked up to see a large bolder rolling down the spiral.

"Arrrrrrr!" shouted link as he tried to out run the bolder. He was running down the spiral but it went on for ever so link made a discussion, to jump off of the spiral and hope he can hang on to the edge. Link jumped and did manage to grab the edge but the bolder came over to his hands.

"ARRRRRR!" shouted link as the bolder came rolling down to ward his figures, Link let go and dropped down into the spiral. As he was falling he saw Goron after Goron on many levels, as he was falling he saw the first glimpse of the bottom and then a voice called out.

"Hey you take this!" it shouted

As he turned his head a big droplet came flying out from one of the levels. Link was encased in it and it held him suspended above the ground; he was guided towards a level one below the one where the droplet came from.

Link stood up and saw two creatures running down, one was a Goron with metal armour all over his body; he looked old and had a small grey beard. The other was some sort of fish man; it had sea blue skin, deep dark eyes with long fin like drapes growing out of its lower arm, its head was stretched back and formed into a tail. He had a natural elegance about his movement

"Hello almost lost you then" it said

The Goron was still coming behind and only know just reached him.

"This is Aqura he is a Zora" said the old Goron

Link looked at him and said "Why are you here underground?"

The Zora looked at him a laughed

"We of the Zora have had a good relationship with the Gorons for and age" said Aqura

Link thanked him and they walked back up to Links room.

"Link you why are you here?" he asked. Link explained his mission and what had happened along his journey.

"Well you are a busy one, and always getting into trouble. So you know that droplet I saved you with you have it" Aqura said as he held out a small droplet from his skin. "Takes this and place it on your strongest hand".

Link did so and he felt water coursing through his veins, he felt it cooling his mind. Link shot out his arm and a droplet of water came out and formed a platform of water for him to stand on.

"Wow this is amazing" Link said

"Long have the Zora being able to control water" he said

Link stood up proud with this mighty power.

"Now Link I must leave and return to my people, please come and visit us some times, we live under the Quake Mountain in the underwater lakes and pools. Now I must go come and see us link, the Hero of Time" he said as he walked up the spiral.

Link went into his room and laid down on his bed, sleep took him and he strayed out of time. He saw the stars above and the lands of Huryle under him, the sea, over the forests, the Mountains Link shot up through the clouds into the clear sky then down again, then he saw darkness, pure evil. Link suddenly dropped out of the sky, he saw the world turning to darkness. Gannon was sending army after army destroying all things, the Zoras, the Gorons and Links people.

"NO!" Shouted Link into the darkness.

Gannon looked up at him eyes full of hate and rage.

"LINK!" He shouted as he held what Minda had called the Orb of Peace and Link was pulled in towards him. His smile over powering with evil.

Link awoke in his bed but it was not his, the room was dark evil, the walls were rotting. Link sat up and looked at the door it was the same as the rest of the room. The rock was fading away; there were dark holes in the ground.

"He is awake tell out lord" a deep voice came from out side. Link looked at himself and he was normal not a wolf. He stood up and ran at the door, before he had reached it a dark wall was blown across. Link ran head first into the wall and was shot back on to the bed.

"You can not escape" came the evil voice of Gannon "You are, so great Link you know, you have fought through every thing I have tossed at you and you are still here"

Link sat up again still a bit dazed from the shock of the door.

"You are responsible for everything aren't you even down to me leavening my home" Link said as Gannon's smile went deep into his heart.

"Yes Link I am, and now I will show you what will await you" he said in a menacing voice as eh pulled out a orb from his cloak and placed it on a table, He then surrounded it in a black aurora.

"Now Link you will see your future" The Monster said as he left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Link stood up and walked toward the Orb, Link placed his hand in the aurora and felt a wave of heat and pain come over him.

"What is this" link said as he fell on the bed the black Shadow moving over him, his arms and legs were coved in it and now his torso, evil covered him darkness filled his eyes. Links mind was filled with evil, and pain.

Link suddenly stood up and gave a drowning deep cry in to the night, the walls began to shake and darkness filed the room.

"Well Link how you have changed" said a voice from the door "You were a little boy lost in the woods"

"Who are you" asked Link in a deep menacing voice

"I am you Link don't you see" the man said as he came in to view his face still covered

Link looked at him eyes red face full on anger given to him by the Orb.

"What do you want?" Link asked

"Well to stop you doing what I did when I was here" he said

"Well you have cam e to late whoever you are, I am Dark Link and I will rule the world!!" Link doomed and the walls began to shake again

"Link sit down!" the figure said and Link did "You are Link the Hero of Time you are not going down this path I will stop you form taking my path" he said as he pulled his sword.

"First tell me who are you" Link asked

The man pulled his hood back to reveal his face.

"I am Dark Link who has come to you to stop this universe doing the same as mine" Dark Links face was the same as Links but is was whiter with a large scar running from his eyebrows down under the cloak. His eyes were different one red one blue, his sword was the same as Links but blood stained. His hands were blotched with scars and cuts still bleeding.

"You see Link this is your future if you continue down this path" Dark Link said "You have to choose here, to continue down this path and destroy this world, or to turn to the light and continue on the quest for all of Huryle. You mus….must…Arrrrrr!!"

Link felt strange he had a felling to help him but also a feeling to kill him. Links eyes were flashing blue and red like Dark Links they both collapsed on the ground.

"Link….Help me" Dark Link said as his face began to melt and twist in to something else, but his eyes were different know fully red.

"What do you want me to do" Link said as he held his head.

"ARRR!!!!" shouted Dark Link as he erupted in black aurora. He jumped up sword in his hands blood coved his hands and around his eyes.

"Now Link You will die" he said

Links Head came to its sensors and he stood up, with red hints fading in his eyes.

"I don't know who you are but I will defend my self" Link said picking up a branch in the corner.

Dark Link ran at him blooded sword rose high in the air. Link dived out of the way of his blade missing him my inches but it was enough to splatter Link in blood.

"Come now Link it is your time" Dark Link said laughing in the night, suddenly he heard something and he looked up to the ceiling eyes full of hate something that Link saw as fear.

"You live now Link but you will die in my hands" It said as he coved himself in his cape, a screaming sound filled the room, Link looked around and when he turned back he saw crows flying in to the walls.

Link wounded what had made Dark Link leave, he saw the dark aurora was gone from the door and when Link Poked his head around he saw why. Minda was Standing on a guards head with a small sword going through his head.

"Link we must hurry" and with that Minda jumped in to the wall. Link was shocked and as he walked up to the wall.

"Minda?" Link whispered as he walked in to the wall. He felt a wave of cold wash over him and when he arrived at the other side he found Minda with his sword at his neck.

"Minda it's me" Link said

"Is it I know what happened I can't trust you until I am sure" the little man said

Link looked shocked and eh sat down on a rock while Minda pulled out a small green ball.

"Link if it is you this will test your heart you are the hero of time so you will be pure of heart" Explained Minda as he placed it on Links forehead. Link fell on the slab and began to twitch uncontrollably.

"Minda what is happ" Link almost said before he stopped moving

"Link I have paralysed you all you can move is your eyes, look left for yes look right for no" Minda told him

Link moved his eyes to the left to agree.

"Are you Link?" asked Minda

Link agreed

"Did you free the Forest Temple from an evil beast?" he asked again

Link again agreed

"Do you serve evil? The fool craft Gannon? Do you have feelings of rage blood lust?

At this Link began to twitch again and his eyes became red again.

"Mrmmmmm!!!!!!!!" came from Link

Minda grabbed his head and placed it upwards on the wall; he grabbed a small clear triangle and placed it on his head.

"I hope I have done this in time, or out world will be doomed like yours" said Minda as Link continued to twitch more violently.

"I think you have" said a voice over Mindas shoulder. Link began to loose conscious but he managed to stay awake long enough to see a man, the man from his room, Dark Link.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Link awoke to see a dark room not the one he was in when Minda had saved him, well funny of saving him.

"Minda?" asked Link to the darkness

The darkness had no answer just silence.

Link felt alone, helpless. Link stood up reaching for his sword but it was vacant, he look down it was not just his sword that was not there he was naked.

"Hello" he shouted

Again no answer came, but something did come forth at his words, red eyes burning in to Links flesh.

"Who are you" Link asked to the eyes.

There was no response but the eyes ever came closer. Link backed away but he found he was ageist a wall with no weapons or way out. The eyes came closer and closer then stopped suddenly.

"Hello Link" a voice came from all over "We need to talk"

Link was rushed toward the eyes faster and faster until he was brought to a stop, his head inches away from the eyes.

"I am you Link, well a version of you from a parallel realm. The voice echoed all over "No I do not have a name and I do not come from the Twilight Realm, for that is what you were thinking"

Link looked puzzled, had two red eyes know what he was thinking and if not from the Twilight Realm where form?

"There is no time for that, I am here to tell you not to make the same mistake I did, when Gannon placed the Orb of Peace in your room and you touched it, do you know what happened?" he asked

Link did not need to respond as the answer was taken from his mind

"Well you were given an amount of Gannon's evil a very small amount but enough to turn you in to his servant" he continued " you at the moment have to fight the evil I did not have, me to help me so I fell in to the trap. You Link do have the chose to stand with the light or to fall in to darkness".

Link looked at the eyes and wounded had that being the man who had freed him this Dark Link.

"Now I must go Link, I leave your future in your hands" the eyes said as they faded in to the darkness. Link stood alone for a while thinking, who was he? Was he the Dark Link? Why help him? All these questions were stopped by the arrival of Links cloths and sword on his back; the green cloths were on him once more.

Link pulled his sword and it ringed like the sound of birds on a summers day, it echoed off every space in the darkness lighting it with the sound it created. Link saw someone else also, a man his height wearing black cloths like his own and carrying his sword.

"Hello Link of the Light, All lights go out" it said as it charged at Link sword drawn.

There swords clashed lights of black and white flashing out from the impact. They struck there swords matching every stroke every time.

"You fight well; I hope you die well as well" he said as they continued to fight and as they did darkness crept back in to the room, closing around them.

Link dared to try one last time as the lights go out but in vain the stroke was matched again.

"Darkness, here it comes" he said, his voice full of pain, malice.

Link stood there looking in to the darkness waiting for the swing. There was silence, deadly silence. Then out of the darkness came a sword and as it did Links went into the darkness.

"ARRRRRR!!!!!" echoed around the room and the darkness was blast away leavening only two figures both holding swords.

"Draw?" said the evil Link as he burst in to balls of black dust leaving Links sword to fall to the ground still coved in his black blood. Link stood there the pain overwhelming all movement, until he to burst in to balls of white dust leavening the others sword to fall out of him.

Link awoke for the second time back in the room he was in with Minda looking down on him

"What happened?" he said eyes full of hope and pain "Did you win?" he said more impatiently

"No" Link said as he sat up, he turned to see Minda pulling a sword from the wall and walking towards him.

"Then there is only one chose, to save our world, you must die" Minda said loss and fear in his eyes a single tear running down his face and dripping on to the floor.

"No what are you doing I did not win and I did not lose" tried to explain Link

At this Minda dropped the sword and looked at Link, his face so full of joy and happiness.

"Wait, Who is in control of you then, if it was a draw" asked Minda to some invisible person looking at the right corner of the little room.

"I believe that when Link is feeling rage, anger any emotions like there the evil Link will come up to take control" said a familiar voice, the voice of the red eyes.

An image appeared in the corner that Dark Link.

"What hold on, why are you good?" asked Link

Dark Link and Minda looked at each other and Minda answered "Dark Link is from another Realm parallel to ours, he fell to the evil of Gannon, and because of that he did monstrous things, he led the attack on Huryle, he killing millions Gorons, Zoras everyone who was free of darkness. After doing all that he began to have dreams that I projected into his mind from this world" Minda continued to explained "I gave him images of what he had done, the grotesque pictures of his victims mutilated, dyeing on the floor while he watched

, and after an long battle in his mind he was able to over come the evil" he finished

"Partly" Dark Link butted in "I do have feelings of rage which if I do not control the evil in side of me erupts and takes control of me"

Link was having trouble tacking in everything but it was cut short by the eruption of a black portal in the wall.

"I am sorry we can not explain more but you must go" said Minda as Link stood up and was guided towards the portal

"Good bye" said Minda as Link walked through the portal.

Minda looked back at Dark Link and said "Think he can do it?"

"No" he replied


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Link fell out of the Portal face in the floor. He looked up and saw he was in a very small valley. There was one tree and three boulders blocking the exit.

_"Where am I?" _Link thought to himself

Link stood up and walked around, looking for a away out.

"You lost?" came a voice from the walls

"Hello anyone there" Link said to the empty valley, he was sure he had heard someone. Link walked around again looking for the person who made the voice but I vain. After a while Link rested angst a tree and felt his eyes began to close, and as he did he heard the voice again

"Hello anyone there?"

Link awoke in the same spot he had fallen asleep and to his surprise a bomb was left in-between his legs.

"Hello who is there?" Shouted Link as he stood up and looked around, but there was no sign. Link picked up the bomb and thought of blowing up the rocks but this bomb could only dint it. Link placed it down next to the tree and sat next to it.

"What the hell can I do with a bomb that carnet blow up a dam rock!" shouted Link and in his anger he hit the bomb. The bomb started to glow and smoke, Link ran to the bolder but was to slow, and he was blasted into the rock by the shock wave. Link stood up coved in dirt and looked back at the tree, well what was left. There were bombs all over covering the ground.

_"The Tree must have being a bomb tree" _thought Link as he walked over to the bombs. Link lined them up along the boulders and on top of them. Link kicked one bomb and the explosion set a chain reaction and the whole block blew up, rocks flying into the sky, the sound echoing off all the walls. Link was pushed to the floor by the shock wave; rubble covered all of his cloths turning the emerald cloth to a dull lifeless brown.

"Wow that was a blast" said Link as he stood up brushing the rocks and dirt off himself. Link walked to the holes the bombs had blown out and was dazzled at the sight.

Link stood there eyes dazzled at the sight of the valley he had entered, the liquid sun was melting over the grass and the sliver stream. The angelic tranquillity was flowing into Links soul, Link walked through the grass seeping with calm. He sat down in the grass feeling it between his hands, as soft as the pillows at his house back in his forest. Link while sitting there thought back to his home with all his friends, his family.

Suddenly the calm was broken by the sharp blade of a spear.

"Who are you? Why do you invade our space? What is your propose?" asked a very demanding Zora.

"Urrrrrr I am Link from the forest of the Great Deku Tree, I was trapped in the valley up there when I came back to the Huryle from the Twilight realm" at this the Zora's tightened there spears and came closer "I am not here to harm you I was just looking for a way out" finished Link feeling the blade touch his skin.

The Zora's talked among them selves blades not moving at all, there language was like they were talking underwater and Link could not understand them.

"Do you know Aqura?" asked the Zora closest to him

"Yes, yes I do we meet when I was with the Gorons" said Link longing the answer of lowering of blades.

"We shall see" he said as his head was engulfed in a blue bubble blocking his vision. When Link was removed from the bubble and in front of him he saw Aqura.

"Link hello" he said standing from his stone chair "I am very sorry about this but we are very protective of our lands, and you did blow up our protection from the Barbarians to the east" he explained as he placed his arm with his fin over his shoulders.

The Zora's were a amazing people, they had deep blue skin, with dark black eyes, there head had hair at the front which melded into there head and ended in a fin, there were tall spikes that were smoothed down on there heads and there legs. There arms were normal as Links but from the elbow down they had elegant fins, more like cloths hanging from there arms, there legs were the same but had smaller fins from the waist and the knees. There whole appearance was flowing and streamline, built for speed in water, but also on land.

"Here link" Aqura said his voice full of passion "Here is the great Zora City under Quake mountain of Zoraeus!"

Link looked out over the water world under the mountain, there were hundreds of pools, water flowing from every direction, falling hundreds of meters to the base of the pool, Zora's were diving and swimming all over there fish like bodies passing through the water almost to fast to see. Link was overwhelmed by the mass of the home of the Zora's; there was a sense of calm and peace that he had never felt, there were large and small water droplets hanging in the air, Zora's were flying up from the water into them and then back down. The water was moving all over reflecting on the to the crystal roof with patens every changing, Aqura stood there breathing deeply like he was in heaven.

"Link take my hand" he said holding his blue hand out.

Link took it and to his surprise Aqura jumped off the ledge, the air filed with the water Droplets Link was soaked but the feeling was so immense it did not matter. Link and Aqura hit the water leavening a small ripple on the top, Aqura let go of Links hand and then took his head and pushed his to Links. Link felt warm, water was rushing through his veins, soothing his soul. Link opened his eyes and looked at Aqura who was smiling at him back and laughing, bubbles floating to the top.

"Now Link we can swim" he said through the crystal clear water

"How can I understand you?" asked Link but the answer came to Link before Aqura could answer. Link was a Zora.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Link was amazed he just hovered there in the crystal water.

"What have you done" asked Link as he looked around at his new body.

The answer never came as Aqura had gone, retreated into the depths of the Zora Pool. Link tried to move forward but he began to spin, he tried for some time to get moving where he wants but to no avail.

"My o my you are having some problems aren't you?" said a passing Zora "Well let me help you"

After a while he was swimming ok.

"Thank you for that" said Link as the Zora gracefully flowed off through the water. Link began to swim off through the water bubbles all around, the other Zora all looking at him in passing.

_"This is amazing"_ thought Link as he was gliding through the water. Link did not know which way to look he was overwhelmed with the mass of view he could see through his new Zora eyes. There were pillars of stone bulging from the depths, golden fish flocking around him playing in the elegant water. Link swam for hours in ore at all the wonders of the Zora world.

"Link over here!" Shouted a Zora from a large hall, Link swam over to the large magnificent hall, pillars of green stone rose from a stone base engraved into the rock face. There were Zoras wearing blue and green armour coved with symbols of the Zora people.

"Link come with me" said a Zora wearing a golden scaled cloche walked him into the hall. There sat the Zora Elders, there were all old but sat proud as the statures Link had seen.

"Link I am glad you have enjoyed your time here, however the Elders and I have to ask you of something" Aqura said as he glided over and again placed his head on Links. "Now I have to ask you a horrible task, there is a creature, a Zoraeain Serpent that has taken over the Zora Temple deep down in the depths of our Domain" he finished in his sombre tone. Link just stood there shocked and still tired from his last temple.

"Now Link you do not have to do this, you can leave here any time and continue along your quest" one of the Elders from the left of the hall. Links mind was filled with thoughts of what to do; he was not sure what he should do.

"Link it is ok to say no" said Aqura

Link was looking down at the floor when he said this, but the second he finished his head shot up with the words "I'll do it" fresh on them.

"Well Link with that settled we shall give you the supplies you will need and then you can depart" said Aqura as a tall Zora who was visually a guard due to the golden armour and muscle covered body, Link was escorted through the temple to a small room that had obviously being built for a visiting Goron. The room was very deep with colours of brown and gold reflecting the Goron Culture, the bed was massive compared to Link and made of the same stone as the magnificent statues of the Zora domain. The Guard left without Link even seeing, he was still looking over the amazing yet hard room he was in. The floor was covered in Marble with a red birch stone on the walls, the whole room was based on different types of stone which saying who it was intended for a Goron.

Link lay on the cold hard floor brooding over the situation he was in.

"_I can't believe only……" _and then something hit Link and he sat up so fast his head span, he had no idea how long he had being gone from the forest? A month? A Year? Time had seemed never ending in that dripping decomposing dungeon of a Forest, then he had to add the time in the Twilight Realm and that could have being a year in its self. But even with that through fresh in his mind the effort of keeping his eyes open was too much and he slid back down onto the cold rock.

_"Link……Link……he's coming…………the Hunter!!!" _

Link awoke suddenly to find him self in cold sweat panting.

"The Hunter?? Who was the Hunter?" Link thought as he stood and looked around at the Goron Room he was in.

"Link…Link are you awake" came a voice from behind the door

"Yes I am up, just" Link whispered as the Zora walked in. Link rubbed his eyes to clear them from the hold of sleep and saw the Zora at the door.

"What do you want?"

asked Link as he stood and walked to where his sword was laid against the wall.

"I am here to inform you about your Mission into the Temple of our ancestors" she said in a scared yet elegant voice "you need to know what waits there and how to fight it, I will help you there"

Slowly the room darkened, light fleeting away from where link stood, and as the last ounce of light left the room the female Zora started to back to the door.

"Where do you think you are going little on?" Said Link in a deep menacing voice, she grabbed at the door knob with her hands but to no avail the door was held shut by Links hand.

"Please little one don't be afraid, I am not here to hurt you just to inform you, Link this body has great evil in it, as you can see" said this new person "Link is harbouring me an evil able to destroy your world and you want him to save your Temple, ha!! What a joke" he continued to bellow

"What do you want?" she said still gripping the door knob no answer came just a smile that would have turned a fire to stone, as it did her heart.

"You know what I want, I want death, destruction, pain and a world covered in twilight!!!" he shouted making the room shudder " and now my dear I must depart you back to my hell in this poor weak things mind" and with another smile the room lightened and link fell to the floor. The Zora was still pulling on the door and with Link having fell it flew open pushing her to the floor, Her face was right in front of Links now with black tears falling from his eyes.

"….Link..." she said softly while righting herself to her knees, Links eyes stayed shut only his cold body lay there, Dead??.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The Zora Elders were sitting around in silence as the young Zora told them what had happened to Link.

"I was so scared…i…I couldn't move, its evil filled my heart. Suddenly he fell and the darkness receded and I found him like this" she recounted softly with such innocence.

The Elders broke out in discussion about what to do, they were man y views about it.

"We should not send him to the Temple but to the Dark place where his kind belong" said on council member, another said "We have to send him to fight the evil there, we must choose the lesser of the two" After many hours of discussing Aqura stood up and took charge of the floor.

"Council members, friends we have two choices to decide our fate as a spices, we can either decide to send Link into the temple to fight the Serpent in the Temple and possibly save our domain from attack by Gannons Monster" at this some members of the council agreed with him "or we can do what out kind has done to these things for a milliner, and send them to the dark place. However I ask you have all seen Link and dose he seems like a monster? Does he look like the dark monsters of the Evil ones rule? We have a chance to rid our selves of this serpent and we should take it" said Aqura raising many member to applause him.

However one Zora stood up, a Zora called Rhak who was known for a quite rebellious mode of thinking.

"Aqura I do believe that your idea is sound, however ask for one thing, just one For the Evil in Link or Link whoever is in that room to explain its existence and how we can fight the Darkness that is spreading over this land" he declared strongly to the council

Aqura stood to acknowledge him and replied in one simple word

"No"

The Council suddenly erupted with Zoras shouting at Aqura and at Rhak fighting both sides.

"Aqura! You do not have the say if it will take place or not" Said on Zora followed by a load of shouts both for and against. Aqura raised his hand and with that a seeming power came over the Elders silencing them at once.

"You elected my to this post to govern over the choices of this council, but no more. This Council is no more then a load of senators fighting among there selves for there own strength and power!!" He shouted "When this council was started it was in the mind to protect and serve the people of the Zora!! And to this end I have made my decision, this council is over!! We need not the fighting of power Hungary nmen but one leader to rule in the peoples voice" Aqura finished explaining to the now silent Elders.

"Now go you Elders, back to your homes for you are no longer council Zora, yet just Zora" he said walking away from the council hall.


End file.
